Decorative, not naturally occurring, shapes of a plant are often achieved through cutting, guiding with wires, frames etc. For a regular shaped cutting of plants, such as for example boxwood, shapes made from strong wire mesh are in particular used, which are pushed over the young boxwood plant. Any branches that project will be cut back or bound to maintain the shape. This requires an extensive and cost intensive work effort, in particular for gardening companies or tree nurseries that pre-grow trees, hedge plants etc.
It is the purpose of the present disclosure to provide a method for shaping one or more plants, in particular garden plants or house plants, with which a desired geometry of the plant can be achieved in a simple way.